


Day 16 - During Their Morning Ritual(s)

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable dorks, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Sleepy!Tony, Stanner, sleepy!Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: After a late night in the lab, Bruce and Tony are forced to roll out of bed far too early for their liking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cute and cuddly adorable dorks. Pure fluff and cuteness. Enjoy! <3

The alarm went off bright and early at seven in the morning.

 

Tony groaned and reached over, cursing the device’s existence as he smacked it. Once the infernal thing shut up, he shifted to wrap his arms back around his still sleeping partner, burying his face in Bruce’s hair. He stayed that way for another hour before FRIDAY finally spoke up.

 

“Boss. You wanted to get up early today, remember?” the AI’s voice drifted into the room and Tony grunted.

 

“Let’s pretend I was drunk when I said that and didn’t mean it.” Tony was tempted to pull his pillow over his head, but Bruce shifted to roll over and face him, head coming to rest on said pillow right next to Tony’s head.   
  
“You meant it. Ms. Potts is expecting you at the office,” FRIDAY pointed out and Tony sighed. It was warm and comfortable in his bed, damnit. Plus warm and cozy Bruce!

 

“Fuck my life,” he muttered, carefully extracting himself from the bed and his partner’s arms. “You better have coffee waiting when I get to the kitchen, FRIDAY.”   
  
“Already brewing, boss.” 

 

Tony watched Bruce curl up in the warm spot Tony had left behind, his curls all over the place. Tony could never decide if Bruce was the lightest or deepest sleeper he’d ever met. If there was no danger, Bruce was dead to the world. If there was the slightest bit of trouble, the man could be woken by a mouse fart. It boggled Tony’s mind and he almost envied Bruce in a way.

 

He shuffled into the bathroom to grab a shower, grinning when Bruce joined him a few minutes later. The scientist’s way of announcing his presence was a quiet grunt of sleepy acknowledgement, then leaning against Tony under the shower spray while he waited to regain some semblance of coherency. Tony was fine with that arrangement.

 

This was their normal routine after a really late night in the lab, though Tony didn’t usually have to be out of bed so early. Pepper had insisted, however. Said something about being overdue for a meeting about new tech the company was working on. Whatever. Tony could get up early for once. Besides, it gave him sleepy and adorable Bruce to deal with.

 

Once they managed to wake up a bit and get clean, they made a beeline straight for the kitchen. The scent of coffee wafting through the room was like a siren song as far as Tony was concerned and he poured himself a mug, sipping from it gratefully once he doctored it to his standards. 

 

Bruce wasn’t really a coffee drinker so he grabbed some tea for his own mug. FRIDAY was kind enough to have the kettle heating also, Tony noted. Smart AI.

“Thank you, FRIDAY,” Bruce said as he prepared himself a cup of tea, sounding much more awake than he had before. Actual sentences instead of non-verbal answers were always a good sign of life.

 

“My pleasure, Doctor Banner,” FRIDAY replied. “I have all the results from the tests you ran last night. They’re waiting for you in the lab.”

 

“Great. I’ll take a look. Thanks again.” Bruce sipped from his mug and grinned at Tony, both of them hanging out in the kitchen in just towels. 

 

Tony wrapped an arm around his waist and stole a kiss once Bruce had finished drinking. “Sounds like you’re going to have a fun day. I’ll be stuck in meetings.”

 

“Well, I’ll be sure to tell you all about it when you get back,” Bruce murmured, taking a turn at stealing a kiss next, lightly brushing the tip of his nose against Tony’s.

 

“You better. I don’t want to miss out on all the fun stuff.” Tony winked. 

 

They finished their drinks and Tony grabbed cereal from the cabinet, then the milk from the fridge. Bruce got them bowls and spoons. They sat together at the kitchen island, Tony looking over his phone, Bruce a tablet, while eating their breakfast quietly. On the counter between them, their linked hands rested, Tony’s thumb idly smoothing over Bruce’s skin. 

 

The comfortable quiet lingered through their meal and as they rinsed their dishes, then when they went back into the bedroom to gather clothing for the day. Tony had to wear a suit and Bruce helped him knot the tie before getting himself dressed. He opted for a simple pair of slacks and a long sleeve grey shirt.

 

Tony made sure he had his phone in his pocket and he went to the door with Bruce. “Have a good day, okay? I’ll text you.” He leaned in and kissed Bruce, his arms going around the scientist’s waist.

 

Bruce smiled against his lips and gave a slight nod. “Okay. You too. Don’t give Pepper too much trouble. She’s being nice enough to run your business, after all.”

 

“No promises.” Tony stepped back and winked before heading down the hall. He glanced back over his shoulder, watching Bruce walking in the opposite direction for the stairs so he could go to the lab.

 

Bruce happened to glance back at Tony as well and their gazes met, each of them sharing a smile before turning to go about their days.


End file.
